Taruhan
by minae cute
Summary: Merasa terganggu dengan perkelahian yang selalu dilakukan Itachi dan Kyuubi, Sasori dan Deidara pun merencanakan sesuatu agar Itachi dan Kyuubi rukun, berhasilkah usaha Sasori dan Deidara? Entahlah!


Mei 2014

**Sumarry : **Merasa terganggu dengan perkelahian yang selalu dilakukan Itachi dan Kyuubi, Sasori dan Deidara pun merencanakan sesuatu agar Itachi dan Kyuubi rukun, berhasilkah usaha Sasori dan Deidara? Entahlah!

.

.

**Taruhan**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuuIta, SasoDei**

**Rated : M (biar lebih aman)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siswa SMA Konoha kelas XII sedang menyalin materi di white board yang ditulis oleh Konan selaku sekretaris kelas, suasana begitu tenang walau guru mereka tidak hadir dikarenakan rapat.

"Keriput, mana tip-ex ku!" Geram Kyuubi mengusik ketenangan kelas karena seenaknya saja Itachi mengambil tip-exnya tanpa ijin.

"Pinjam sebentar, Rubah!" Jawab Itachi singkat, "Dasar Rubah pelit!" Gumam Itachi pelan.

"Aku. Mendengarmu. Keriput!" Ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

"Ini!" Kata Itachi singkat yang langsung melempar tip-ex Kyuubi begitu saja, untungnya Kyuubi bisa menangkapnya.

"Dasar, Sudah ambil barang orang tanpa ijin, seenaknya saja dilempar-lempar!" Gerutu Kyuubi.

"Ssssttttt! Tak bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar?" Lerai Sasori, dirinya benar-benar lelah menghadapi Itachi dan Kyuubi yang terus bertengkar baik di kelas, sekolah, mengerjakan tugas, diekstrakulikuler, dirumah dan dimana saja, selalu saja ribut hanya dengan masalah sepele.

"Setidaknya untuk satu kali saja, un!" Bujuk Deidara, dia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa dua orang itu bisa duduk bersebelahan jika hanya untuk bertengkar dan bertengkar saja, 'Apa sebenarnya yang dipiirkan sensei?' Batinya tak mengerti karena para sensei selalu memasangkan Itachi dan Kyuubi duduk bersebelahan.

"Orang seperti dia lebih enak dijadikan musuh!" Ungkap Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi menatapnya sinis tanpa berkomentar sama sekali, 'Ada apa dengan Rubah itu? Biasanya dia selalu membalas perkataanku?' Batin Itachi bingung.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka!' Batin Sasori dan Deidara meliahat sifat ItaKyuu yang mendadak aneh, 'Menarik!' Ucap mereka dalam hati dengan saling memberikan isyarat mata, tanpa kata pun SasoDei bisa mengerti isi hati masing - masing.

.

.

Taman SMA Konoha jam istirahat

Kyuubi dan Deidara duduk ditaman depan perpustakaan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa kulit mereka, suasana yang begitu nyaman.

"Kyuu, maukah kau taruhan denganku, un?" Ajak Deidara memulai pembicaraan.

"Taruhan?" Tanya Kyuubi mulai tertarik, "Apa hadiahnya?" Ucapnya penasaran.

"Jika kau menang, aku akan memberikan satu ton apel padamu!" Ungkap Deidara memberikan penawaran yang tak mungkin ditolak oleh Kyuubi.

"Serius?" Seru Kyuubi mulai ngiler membayangkan memperoleh satu ton apel tanpa mengeluakan uang sepeserpun.

"Yupz! Tapi, un!" Gumam Deidara sing a song.

"Apa?" Sinis Kyuubi yang hayalannya akan apel terusik oleh perkataan Deidara.

"Jika kalah, kau tak boleh memakan apel selama satu bulan!" Gertak Deidara.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku, hah?" Geram Kyuubi, mana mungkin dirinya tahan tak memakan apel selama sebulan.

"Mau atau tidak, un?" Tantang Deidara, "Pikirkanlah satu ton apel yang akan menghampirimu, Kyuu!" Bujuk Deidara yang sangat mengerti titik kelemahan Kyuubi.

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Taruhanya adalah ...

.

.

Ruang perpustakaan

Itachi dan Sasori duduk dikursi perpustakaan menghadap tumpukan buku yang menggunung didepan mereka, membolak-balik buku tanpa membaca halamannya sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya kau taruh mana KTP itu?" Gerutu Itachi yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sasori, bisa-bisanya menyelipkan KTP dibuku yang dipinjamnya diperpus dan mengembalikan buku itu begitu saja tanpa mengambil KTPnya.

"Entahlah, Chi!" Gumam Sasori bingung.

"Untung saja KTP, gimana kalau ATM?" Seru Itachi sarkastik, "Jangan main HP terus Sasori!" Gertak Itachi, 'Sebenarnya siapa sich yang kehilangan KTP? Aku atau dia? Kenapa dia biasa saja?' Pikir Itachi dalam hati karena dia lebih serius mencari KTP itu dbandingkan Sasori.

"Gomen, Chi! Aku baru menanyakan ke orang rumah apakah KTP ku berada dirumah atau tidak!" Sanggah Sasori melihat HPnya, "Kaa-chan bilang jika KTP ku di meja belajarku, Chi!" Ucapnya riang.

"Lalu usaha kita selama ini sia-sia?" Gerutu Itachi yang lelah membolak-balik buku hanya untuk mendapati bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"Sumimasen, biarkan aku yang membereskan kekacauan ini!" Pinta Sasori tak enak perasaan.

"Dasar!" Gumam Itachi yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan perpus, berbagai macam umpatan dilanyangkannya pada Sasori di sepanjang perjalan, tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya, terserah orang bicara apa tentangnya toh Itachi tak pernah mempedulikan ucapan orang.

Kriet

Itachi membuka pintu perpus dan betapa terkejutnya dia, karena tiba-tiba ada siluman Rubah yang mencegat jalannya.

"Apa?" Sinis Itachi yang jengkel karena Kyuubi tak memberinya jalan.

Sret

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menarik kerah gakuran Itachi agar menyamakan tinggi degannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Gerutu Itachi yang tak mengerti kenapa Kyuubi menariknya.

Cup

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi mencium bibir Itachi, hingga membuat Uchiha sulung itu membelalakkan matanya lebar yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dati musuh bebuyutannya.

Flashback on

Taman depan perpus

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Taruhanya adalah kau harus mencium bibir orang kesepuluh yang keluar dari perpus, un!" Ucap Deidara sembari menunjuk perpus yang berada didepannya.

"Mencium bibir?" Ulang Kyuubi, apa telinganya tak salah dengar, 'Ciuman pertamaku!' Gumam batin Kyuubi yang agak keberatan dengan taruhan dari Deidara.

"Satu ton apel, Kyuu!" Bujuk Deidara.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Kyuubi akhirnya, 'Emang siapa juga yang mempedulikan ciuman pertama?' Batin Kyuubi yang lebih memilih apel daripada ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau berdirilah didepan pintu perpus, Kyuu!" Perintah Deidara menunjuk perpus dengan dagunya, "Dan kau harus menciumnya disana!" Lanjutnya error.

"What?" Tanya Kyuubi tak percaya, 'Kalo orang kesepuluh itu cewek cantik sih tak apa, tapi kalau cowok bagaimana?' Lirih batin Kyuubi miris.

"Ya atau tidak, un?" Ucap Deidara meminta kepastian, "Setahuku seorang Kyuubi Namikaze tak pernah takut akan sebuah tantangan!" Sindir Deidara sarkastik.

"Siapa yang takut?" Elak Kyuubi dan langsung beranjak menuju perpus untuk menjalankan misinya demi satu ton apel.

"Hitunglah saat kamu sudah berada tepat didepan perpus, Kyuu!" Seru Deidara menjelaskan peraturannya.

Kyuubi pun hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda menyetujui ucapan Deidara.

"Dasar Rubah!" Ucap Deidara menyeringai dan mulai bersms ria dengan kekasihnya.

.

From : Dei lovely Saso

To : Saso milik Dei-chan

Rubah telah memasuki kandangnya.

.

From : Saso milik Dei-chan

To : Dei lovely Saso

Akan ku siapkan pawangnya segera.

.

From : Dei lovely Saso

To : Saso milik Dei-chan

Semoga tak ada kesalahan.

.

From : Saso milik Dei-chan

To : Dei lovely Saso

Serahkan saja semuanya padaku.

.

.

.

Depan perpus

Kyuubi terus berdiri didepan perpus mengamati siapa setiap pergerakan orang yang berada di perpus dengan perasaan yang berdebar, bagaimanapun dia terlihat gugup dan harap-harap cemas menunggu orang kesepuluh yang harus diciumnya.

Kyuubi POV

Mataku terus tertuju pada pintu perpustakaan tak peduli orang lain menganggap aku apa karena terus berdiri didepan pintu perpus dengan mata awas, toh aku tak peduli dengan apa kata orang.

Kriet

Tiba-tiba pintu perpus terbuka, orang pertama yang kulihat seorang siswa berambut hitam, mamakai cadar dan mata duitan, untung saja bukan orang itu, bisa disuruh ganti rugi akan ciuman sepihak yang ku lakukan lagi.

Orang kedua dan ketiga siswa berambut orange dengan pierching ditelinga, hidung dan mulutnya, bersama siswi berambut biru pendek dengan origami bunga diatas rambutnya, setahuku mereka pasangan kekasih terhot didini, apa jadinya jika aku mencium salah satunya, bisa digampar kanan kiri.

Orang keempat, kelima dan keenam yang keluar bersamaan. Orang keempat siswa berambut silver klimis pengikut aliran sesat yang dibawa janshin sama, jika aku menciumnya aku akan dijadikan tumbalnya lagi. Orang kelima siswa berambut hijau dan berkulit belang black and white, kalau aku menciumnya bisa jadi aneh mukaku nanti. Orang keenam siswa berambut raven dengan topeng spiral yang menutupi wajahnya tak lupa sifatnya yang autis, bisa ketulran autis jika aku menciumnya.

Orang ketujuh siswa berambut biru tua dengan wajah yang menyerupai hiu, entah spesies langka dari mana itu orang? Jika aku menciumnya aku akan menjadi speies langka sepertinya lagi.

Orang kedelapan dan kesembilan keluar bersama. Orang kedelapan sensei berambut hitam panjang yang digerai dengan wajah dan lidah seperti ular, jika aku menciumnya akan dijadikan makanan manda peliharaannya lagi. Orang kesembilan dokter UKS berambut silver panjang dikuncir dan berkacamata, jika aku menciumnya akan dijadikan bahan uji coba laboraturiumnya lagi.

Kenapa dari tadi yang keuar tak ada yang menarik sich? Bagaimana nanti dengan orang kesepuluh? Semoga saja menarik dan tak aneh-aneh.

Kriet

Pintu perpus terbuka oleh seseorang menandakan ada orang kesepuluh yang keluar, orang yang akan kucium demi apel satu ton.

Berambut raven panjang dikuncir longgar √

Bermata onix yang kelam seperti malam √

Mempuyai tanda lahir dikedua sisi hidungnya seperti keriput √

What the hell on earth

Ke-kenapa ke-keriput yang menjadi orang kesepuluh? Aku tak salah hitungkan?

Segera kulangkahkan kaki mencegat pergerakannya.

"Apa?" Tanya heran saat aku selalu menghalangi jalannya.

Demi apel. Demi apel. Demi apel

Kurapalkan mantra berkali-kali agar aku tak menyerah dan merelakan tak makan apel selama sebulan, aku bisa mati jika seperti itu.

Sret

Kutarik kerah baju Itachi agar posisi kami sejajar, maklumlah dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, mungkin merasa aneh dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Demi apel. Demi apel. Demi apel

Kurapalkan lagi mantra penguat ku sembari mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya hingga,,

Cup

Aku pun menciumnya tepat dibibir dan kulihat dia membelalakkan matanya kaget atas apa yang kulakukan.

Kyuubi PoV end

Flashback end

Kyuubi segera melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya pada Itachi dan memberikan deathglare gratis pada siswa-siswi disekitarnya yang telah berani merekam ciuman yang dikakukannya.

"Dasar ababil!" Maki Kyuubi pada semua orang disana yang berhenti merekam karena ketakutan, kemudian matanya mengarah pada penyandang marga Uchiha yang masih cengo ditempat dengan mata melotot pasca menjadi korban ciumannya, "Hoi!" Sentak Kyuubi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Itachi, "Sadar Chi, sadar!" Serunya panik, 'Apa aku begitu mempesona hingga dia sampai seperti itu?' Batinya error.

"Ka-kau!" Tunjuk Itachi pada Kyuubi setelah tersadar dari kecengoannya.

"Hm?" Gumam Kyuubi penasaran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi padanya.

Sret

"HOI, LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak panik Kyuubi saat tiba-tiba saja Itachi menggendongnya ala karung beras dan membanya pergi entah kemana.

Plak

"JANGAN TAMPAR PANTATKU, BAKA!" Maki Kyuubi karena Itachi menampar pantatnya keras.

"Diam atau kutampar lagi, pantat kenyalmu itu!" Ancam Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi langsung menutup mulutnya, "Anak pintar!" Puji Itachi dan langsung meremas pantat Kyuubi sekilas.

'Kuso!' Jerit batin Kyuubi yang merasa dilecehkan oleh sang rival.

Sepeninggalan ItaKyuu.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Hardik Deidara membuyarkan suasana hening depan perpus pasca ditinggal oleh ItaKyuu, "Mana bayarannya? Tontonan itu tak gratis, un!" Pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta bayaran.

Ya, selama ini para pengunjung perpus bekerjasama dengan SasoDei dalam hal keluar dari pintu perpus, hingga Itachilah yang menjadi orang kesepuluh yang keluar dari perpus, dengan dijanjikan adegan live yaoi didepan mata mereka.

Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, SasoDei pun meminta bayaran pada para fujodanshi yang telah mengambil rekaman adegan ItaKyuu atau KyuuIta, untuk membelikan apel satu ton sebagai hadiah kemenangan Kyuubi dan uang sisanya bisa mereka pakai untuk bersenang-senang, sungguh menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

Sungai belakang sekolah

Terlihatlah sungai kecil dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang mengelilinginya, sejuk dan begitu menghangatkan mata, suasana sunyi yang membuat siapa saja betah untuk berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu disini.

Jarang sekali para siswa datang ketempat ini dikarenakan medan yang dilalui untuk menuju tempat ini begitu sulit dan membingungkan, hingga ada beberapa orang yang tersesat saat hendak menuju kesini.

Namun hal itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi Uchiha sulung untuk mendatangi tempat ini bersama seorang Namikaze sulung yang pasrah saat digendongnya ala karung beras.

Bruk

Itachi meletakkan Kyuubi kererumputan hijau dan langsung menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keriput?" Geram Kyuubi yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan Itachi namun tak bisa.

"Membalas dendam karena kau telah membuatku seperti uke di depan perpus tadi!" Gertak Itachi, "Dan akan kutunjukkan siapakah yang pantas menjadi seme disini!" Bisik Itachi tepat ditelinga Kyuubi sembari menjilat dan mengigitnya kecil-kecil.

"Leph-ash-kan akhuuu, keriph-ut!" Racau Kyuubi tak jelas.

"Kau tampak menikmatinya, Kyuu!" Elak Itachi yang mulai mengesek-gesekkan barang privasi mereka dengan menaik-turunkan badannya.

"Breng-sekkkk!" Maki Kyuubi yang mulai menikmati permainan Itachi, terbukti dari adiknya yang mulai bangun.

"Aku memang brengsek karena telah mencintaimu, Kyuu!" Aku Itachi yang mulai menelusupkan sebelah tangan ke gakuran Kyuubi, mengelus perunya yang sixpact dan naik keatas menuju niple kenyal yang kemudian dipilin dan ditariknya.

"Kauuuu enggghhh gillaaahhh!" Desah Kyuubi yang mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses bibir Itachi untuk menjilat dan menghisapnya, 'Kenapa tubuhku begitu merespon setiap perlakuannya?' Batin Kyuubi miris atas apa yang dikakukan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku mmmmhhhhh tergila-gila padamu, Kyuuhhh!" Racau Itachi sembari memberi banyak kissmark pada Kyuubi.

"Kau bohong!" Sentak Kyuubi, "Bukankah kau hanya ingin membalas dendam padaku saja? Seperti yang kau katakan tadi!" Geramnya, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit saat mengingat perkataan Itachi yang ingin balas dendam terhadapnya.

"Kyuu!" Lirih Itachi yang langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dari meng-ini-itukan Kyuubi, beranjak dari tubuh Kyuubi dan membiarkan pemuda berambut red-orange duduk disebelahnya, "Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, yang jelas pertengkaran kita slama ini membuatku sadar akan timbulnya perasaan cinta yang tumbuh bersemi dihatiku!" Jujurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Entahlah!" Gumam Itachi sembari mengedikkan bahunya, "Benci dan cinta bedanya tipis, Kyuu. Bisa saja orang yang paling kau benci menjadi orang yang paling kau cintai!" Jelasnya singkat, "Maaf karena telah berbuat mesum padamu tadi!" Sesalnya hendak beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Greb

Tangan Itachi digenggam erat oleh pemuda bermata ruby dihadapannya, "Apa?" Tanya bingung.

"Tanggung jawab, keriput!" Titah Kyuubi meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Untuk?" Ucap Itachi sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti apa maksud dari rubah kesayangannya ini.

"Bukankah kau orang jenius se-SMA Konoha ini?" Sindir Kyuubi yang heran mengapa Uchiha satu ini mendadak telmi, 'Dasar Uchiha bastrad!' Batin Kyuubi miris.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuu?" Desak Itachi yang benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi.

Sret.

Merasa jengkel akan ketelmian Uchiha sulung, Kyuubi langsung menarik Itachi ketanah dan menindihnya, "Selesaikan apa yang telah kau lakukan brengsek!" Geram Kyuubi dan mulai mencium beringas pemuda yang berada dibawahnya.

Sret

"Sudah kubilang jika aku bukanlah uke, rubah!" Cerca Itachi setelah membalikkan keadaan menjadi menindih Kyuubi, "Semoga saja kau takkan menyesal dengan apa yang akan terjadi!" Bisiknya seduktif.

"Saa!" Gumam Kyuubi singkat yang langsung menarik leher Itachi agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Aishiteru!" Ucap Itachi tulus sembari menjilat-jilat bibir Kyuubi.

"Mo aishiteru!" Balas Kyuubi dan mengemut- ngemut lidah Itachi yang menjilat bibirnya, "Dan buatlah aku gila akan dirimu, Chi!" Perintahnya memberi lampu hijau pada Itachi untuk melanjutkan aktifitas ketahap yang lebih jauh.

Dan suasana sungai yang hening pun menjadi penuh akan suara desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

Sementara itu disemak-semak yang tak jauh dari ItaKyuu berada terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang mengintip aktifitas mereka, seorang pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang diikat keatas dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Rencana kita sukses besar, un!" Sorak pemuda berambut pirang senang, rencananya berhasil melebihi ekpestasinya selama ini.

"Jangan lupa bayarannya, Dei-chan!" Seru pemuda berambut merah dengan serigai mesum yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Dasar mesum, un!" Ejek pemuda berambut pirang, walaupun tak menolak saat di ini itukan oleh kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomen udah ngepost fict yang agak-agak disini, moga gak mengecewakan,,,

Jika berkenan silahkan tebak orang petama - kesembilan yang dilihat Kyuubi di depan pintu perpus,, walau dah jelas banget sich siapa orang-orangnya,, hehe,,,


End file.
